Amazoness Deck
Amazoness cards are a series of monsters, magic cards, and trap cards that were released in the Magician's Force booster packs, and also honorary in Labyrinth of Nightmare. The Monsters in the series have generally less than average ATK power, but have effects that make up for half of that handicap (such as Amazoness Swords Woman and Amazoness Fighter), as well as a support magic card that swaps their ATK with an opposing monster on the opponents side of the field, and trap cards that reduce ATK or swap themselves on the field with another Amazoness-appropriate monster in the hand when targeted. The main monsters in this deck usually are Amazoness Tiger and Amazoness Paladin (if you wish to stick to the theme of the deck) due to their powering up effects and protection effect of other Amazoness monsters. Optionally, Amazoness Blowpiper is used as a method to reduce opposing monsters ATK, making them weak enough to be attacked by the other Amazoness monsters; this is best achieved when protected by Amazoness Tiger. However, this deck can't function properly without proper swarm capability due to the fact that Amazoness Paladin and Amazoness Tiger can only be the most useful when more Amazoness monsters are out. Using cards like Reinforcement of the Army and The Warrior Returning Alive in conjunction with Marauding Captain, can obviously provide the swarm production necessary(when protected by other traps and effects), and provide some protection for the Amazoness monster(s) during the opponent's turn. Exiled Force, D.D. Warrior Lady or D.D. Assailant are good choices as staples in this deck monster-wise. Gaia Power, Axe of Despair and possibly Fighting Spirit can provide ATK boost to them when necessary or for stand alone situations they may encounter. Sakuretsu Armor, Half or Nothing, and Spiritual Earth Art - Kurogane, also provide protection, ATK reduction and grave revival/removing target monsters. Warrior Lady of the Wasteland can be used to search the majority of the Amazoness monsters (Except Amazoness Tiger and Amazoness Paladin), and Giant Rat can search all of them (again except Amazoness Paladin). However, if using The A. Forces, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland can be more beneficial since she will both receive the buff herself, and any other warriors on the field receive an extra 200 attack, which Giant Rat would not offer. Note that The Unfriendly Amazon isn't an Amazoness monster nor considered one. Amazon Archer is the only "honorary Amazoness" monster. However, it is optional to run The Unfriendly Amazon in this deck; it is ill advised to do so unless Scapegoat or a alternate tribute source is provided. Monsters *Amazoness Tiger *Amazoness Paladin x3 *Amazoness Fighter *Amazoness Swords Woman x3 *Amazoness Chain Master *Amazon Archer *Amazoness Blowpiper *Marauding Captain x3 *Giant Rat *D.D. Assailant *D.D. Warrior Lady *Exiled Force *Freed the Matchless General *Morphing Jar *Command Knight Spell cards *Amazoness Spellcaster *Reinforcement of the Army *The Warrior Returning Alive *Axe of Despair *Fighting Spirit *Pot of Avarice *United We Stand *Lightning Vortex *Heavy Storm *Mystical Space Typhoon *Monster Reborn *Scapegoat *The A. Forces *Double Summon *Gaia Power *Raregold Armor In conjunction with Marauding Captain or Amazoness Tiger for an Attack Lockdown. Trap Cards *Amazoness Archers *Dramatic Rescue *Sakuretsu Armor *Trap Hole or Bottomless Trap Hole *Karma Cut *Spiritual Earth Art - Kurogane *Ultimate Offering *Half or Nothing *Waboku *Threatening Roar *Mirror Force Category:Deck Type